


the second daughters

by asiren (meliorismo)



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliorismo/pseuds/asiren
Summary: Danny goes missing. Jessica tries to help.





	the second daughters

**Author's Note:**

> im so busy with another fic that im basically jumping on any excuse to write about literally anything else

Jessica stood there, very silent, staring at Joy Meachum's face. She was distressed, wanting her brother back; had found this office slash apartment God knows how, AKA Investigations suddenly very small. She was Danny's baby sister, very elegant and blond.

"I'm sorry", Jessica started. "tell me again?"

"He is missing!" Joy yelled at her. "Missing, missing! And I know it's _your fault_ —"

"My fault?"

"Yours and your weird, all powerful friends', and the least you could do is find him!"

"I'm sorry—"

"You better be!"

"I don't know how you think I can help."

"You're a detective", Joy pointed accusatory at the front door, "aren't you? Isn't ir your job to find people? I can pay you! I have the money!"

"I know you have, lady. Can't you take it and go to the detective I know your company already has in its pocket?"

"They wouldn't understand", she told Jessica, full of solemn dignity. "the delicate nature of Danny's existence."

"A weird, all powerful freaky show is good to have, I see."

"Look, I'm not asking for anything much. It would barely be a favor. Isn't Danny your friend too?"

"Danny Rand is completely unpredictable. He could have disappeared for his own doing, as far as I know. Have you called Colleen? Isn't she his wife?"

"She isn't picking up her phone!"

"Look, I know you're very worried—"

"Miss Jones", Joy interrupted her, eyes full of tears, blurred mascara and lipstick because of all the times she tried to dry her face with her hands. "He is my brother."

Jessica stared at her, that mess of high born woman, moved to that hellhole because of filial loyalty, and felt something close to sympathy moving inside her. Just a little. Just enough. "Fine. But it's his doing, I'm telling you."

"Thank you!" Joy smiled, trembling lips betraying her distress.

"And it won't be for free!"

"Thank you, Miss Jones." she repeated, very small and glad. "Thank you."

And then Joy left, her designer purse forgotten on the neighbor chair of the one she was sitting on. Jessica sighed, looking for a bottle of vodka. It was going to be one of those days.

 

**//**

As promised, Jessica looked everywhere. The bars, the police station, the hospitals, the dojo. The old, dusty and broken The Hand's Central — which was only inhabited by some rodents —, the credit card information (because Danny was always very dumb), the debit card information (because he was also very rich), the phone bill, all his cars GPS, everywhere.

Missing, uh.

She almost called Joy five times (can I talk to your brother? the rich and smart one, not the dumb missing person glowing fist other one), at her personal number, not listed anywhere Jessica could look — which were basically every place one information could hide —, particular and private and meant for that circle of family and close friends every person but Jessica had. Jessica didn't, because she felt like she didn't deserve the knowledge of something like that. Instead, every time she needed to talk to Joy, she would take the train and walk the nine blocks until the Rand Building front door.

Joy became more worried, pale and distressed with every following day without new information. There is only so much _he isn't at the hospital nor the morgue_ can do to comfort someone. It's terrifying all the worst things than death that can happen to the people we love when we aren't looking close.

At the fourth day, Jessica held Joy's hand. It was for a few seconds — five, tops —, an impulsive decision taken under the influence of the vision of a nice, inoffensive woman with cheeks wet with tears. Jessica didn't exactly planned that, but as she was leaving the building she realized that it was a good choice. She would do again. For a few precious moments, Joy was too startled to cry.

 

**//**

Danny comes back during the chilliest night of the month, three weeks after his disappearance. Turned out he was fighting some rogue Hand operatives that didn't get the memo that their organization was dead. He didn't think necessary to warn his sister, since he planned to call her as soon as he touched Russian soil.

He forgot.

Jessica went to the airport to greet him, since she knew all about his little getaway as soon as he bought his airplane passage on his own credit card, the dumb fuck. She stood there, definitely not dressed for the weather, freezing to death, using her hot red anger to keep her warm. She did all that only because as soon as Danny Rand touched feet on American soil, she could hit him, very very hard, at his head — six times.

"Jesus, Jessie!" he yelled. "What for?"

"Next time, asshole", Jessica kept hitting him. "Next fucking time, _give your sister a warning._ "

Colleen, wisely, chose to say nothing.

 

**//**

After that, Jessica called Joy at her exclusive personal phone number, waiting for her to pick up — which she did, after the third ring.

"Jessica?" her voice was muffled — probably because it were already half to midnight on a weekday.

The night was cold and silent, even outside the airport. A few taxi drivers were yelling at each other about a client or an accident or other small things, sounding more bored than upset. Jessica tied her green scarf tightly around her neck — the emerald one, a thoughtful present that Elektra gave to her after the second time she came back from the dead.

"He is back."

"What?" she muttered. "Who?"

"Your dumb brother."

" _What._ "

"Joy! Fancy a drink? I'm dying for a martini."

"Now?"

"Well, we are already awake."

 

**//**

Three weeks later, Jessica opened her eyes to found fancy high ceiling instead of her old, broken one. The bed where she was laying was soft and big, full of pillows and blankets. Beside her, a blond, elegant woman slept soundly, her small hand curled around Jessica's left one. She sighed in her sleep, looking very peaceful.

Jessica smiled, picking a curl up. The clock at the bed side table showed 2:32 AM.

(she felt _safe_ )


End file.
